Trapped
by Chocolateoholic13
Summary: I was stuck in a room with no way out and nothing to do but reflect on my reason for being in here to begin with. Sora's POV. One shot.


I finally got another story up, yay! well enjoy.

Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own KH

* * *

I was trapped. Trapped in a bright fluorescently-lit room, accompanied by a few others in a position similar to mine. We were being guarded by "the evil one,"—a woman so vile that plants within a 50 foot radius of her would die. So vile that animals flee her presence. So vile that she instills fear in every person that she comes in contact with.

I hated this room. It was a despicable torture chamber designed to keep people in and joy out. Even recalling my experiences there is nerve racking. Think of the worst experience you've ever had…well, this was ten times worse.

My sentence time was unknown, but I was counting the minutes anyway. 10 minutes after being locked in the hideous room, I began to panic. How long was I going to have to suffer?

I could feel the evil one staring at me. I knew she was waiting for me to misbehave, but I wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. She loved torturing so called trouble makers, and I wasn't in any position to be tormented. I had to survive this at all costs. I needed to live.

After 11 minutes, I began to contemplate my reasons for entering this hell-hole in the first place. The first thing I could recall was sitting in a warm, bright, friendly room next to my two best friends…

~flashback~ *whooooosh*

"Sora? Hellooo? Dude, are you still with us?"

I snapped out of my trance and looked for the source of the voice I'd heard. My eyes rested on a silver-haired boy sitting in the seat to my left. He was staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, what did I miss?" I asked glancing from him to the pretty auburn sitting behind him.

"Nothing really. The teacher stepped out," Riku answered nonchalantly.

"Where did she go?" I asked curiously, noting that our teacher rarely ever leaves.

"To the office," Kairi responded, returning her attention to the book she had been reading.

"Hey!" Riku said suddenly acquiring a mischievous look. "This is perfect timing. Let's pull that prank."

I looked at him and smiled. The prank he had spoken of was perfect. We had been planning it for months. All we had to do was get to her desks. She wasn't here, so that obviously wasn't an obstacle. The only question was, _when will she be back?_ Aw, who cared? I was willing to take the risk.

"Let's do it." I smirked.

"'Kay, here's the secret weapon," Riku laughed, pulling a squishy pink object out of his book bag.

"A whoopee-cushion?" Kairi questioned skeptically. "This is what you've been planning? You guys are supposed to be the best pranksters in the school, and _that's_ the best you can come up with?"

I mentally cheered. It had taken _a lot_ of work for Riku and me to rise to the rank of "schools top pranksters" in the month we've been back on the islands. Of course, wielding magic also helped. We were masters at stealth. The teacher never caught us.

"It's so simple, it's funny!" I defended.

"Yeah, plus she's the hardest teacher to prank," Riku added, still smirking at the idea of finally pulling this off. "So, Sora, would you like to do the honors?"

"You know it!" I responded excitedly. Big mistake.

I took the whoopee-cushion from him and made my way towards the front of the classroom. The other kids in the room were throwing me weird glances, but I wasn't paying attention to them. I was completely focused on the task at hand.

Slipping behind the big desk, I carefully placed the pink fart maker in the optimal sitting position where I was sure she wouldn't notice it.

But just as I removed my hand from the cushion, a loud angry voice came booming from the door of the classroom.

"Sora Hinata, _what_ do you think you are doing?" Oh, crap!

"Uh…I-I…Um!" I stammered, at a loss for words.

She stormed up to where I stood with just a few quick paces.

"Why were you putting this on my chair?" She continued to yell as she picked up our whoopee-cushion.

"I…uh." Words were still escaping me.

"That's it! Detention!" She shrieked, wagging her long finger in front of my face. She then focused her attention towards Riku.

"Mr. Yogore, did you have anything to do with this?"

"No, ma'am." Riku answered quickly, obviously frightened. That old bat was pretty darn intimidating!

"Fine…" She eyed him suspiciously for a moment, and then said, "Hinata, your detention is after school today." I reiterate—oh, crap.

~end flashback~

Oh yeeeah, _that's_ how I'd gotten myself locked up in here. I looked back up at the clock. _What!?_ Only 5 minutes had passed. I was going to die in here; I just knew it. And even if I did make it out alive, the only way I would be seeing daylight would be through prison bars, because one thing was for sure…Riku was a dead man!

* * *

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this story. Please review! Many Thanks.


End file.
